Mon Père va me tuer
by Peaseblossom-pixie
Summary: " Les Weasley et les Malefoy, c'était une très longue histoire. L'histoire d'une haine qui devait remonter aux débuts de la magie. Albus avait passé ses trois ou quatre premières années à Poudlard à essayer de réconcilier deux familles qui se détestaient depuis des temps immémoriaux. Le pire, c'est qu'il y avait à peu près réussi. " Ou peut-être un peu trop...
1. Chapter 1

_Le coin de l'auteure :_

Bonjour ! Bonjour ! Je sais, je suis plutôt silencieuse ces derniers temps, mais je traverse un passage à vide pour la fanfiction, et j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour remettre mes idées en place et savoir ce que je veux. Néanmoins, comme je n'oublie pas mes lecteurs préférés, je publie cet OS qui dormait dans un tiroir. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire.

Bonne lecture !

Bises ;)

Peaseblossom

_Disclaimer _: univers et personnages sont à l'incroyable JK Rowling.

* * *

><p><strong>Mon père va me tuer<strong>

**.**

« Ça suffit, Scorpius ! Tu vas y aller, point barre. Et je me fous des cinquante raisons que tu vas me sortir ! »

Scorpius soupira. Albus exagérait. Comme souvent. Et il criait trop fort. Maintenant, la moitié du château devait être au courant. Son esprit s'ingénia à trouver une raison valable de se défiler, mais à voir le regard de son ami, il était loin d'être tiré d'affaire.

« Si tu n'y vas pas, reprit Albus, menaçant, je te saucissonne et je t'emmène moi-même...

- ... m'offrir solennellement en sacrifice sur l'autel de la catastrophe ? » termina ironiquement Scorpius.

La vérité, c'était que non seulement il avait la trouille, mais aussi qu'il savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée du tout. Albus lui lança un regard furibond.

La sonnerie l'empêcha une brève seconde de répliquer. Cette brève seconde suffit aussi à le faire changer de stratégie.

« Écoute, reprit-il plus doucement. Je sais à quoi tu penses, et je sais que ça te fait peur. Mais ils ne peuvent pas décider de ce que toi, tu veux. »

Scorpius lui jeta un regard torve. Après tout, c'était de sa faute à lui s'il se trouvait dans cette situation. Quel billywig l'avait piqué d'aller lui dire qu'il voulait la voir après les cours, près du lac ? Parfois… Parfois Scorpius se demandait ce qui le retenait de ne pas l'offrir en pâture au Calamar géant.

« Parce que ce n'est pas ce que tu es en train de faire, peut-être ? » rétorqua-t-il vertement.

Albus balaya son commentaire d'un revers de main magnanime.

« Moi, c'est différent, je suis l'agent de tes désirs profonds. Je ne fais que te montrer ce que tu veux au fond de toi. »

Parfois, Scorpius se demandait pourquoi le Choixpeau avait collé Albus à Serdaigle et pas à Serpentard.

A vrai dire, Scorpius s'était posé la même question à son propre sujet, mais ça, c'était une autre histoire. Grand-Mère avait paru scandalisée qu'il n'ait pas été réparti à Serpentard. Apparemment, il était le premier depuis quinze ou vingt générations, et le vénérable ancêtre qui l'avait précédé dans cette honte s'était, apparemment, révélé être un bien piètre représentant de la famille. S'en était suivi une violente diatribe contre le Choixpeau et sa sénilité manifeste par lettre interposée. Mais ses parents lui avaient conseillé de ne pas trop s'inquiéter pour ça. Grand-Mère était très à cheval sur ses principes et n'était pas toujours très objective. Post-scriptum de son père : _« Si tu t'avises de répéter ça à ta grand-mère, je te déshérite ! »_

Mais quoi que sa grand-mère puisse penser, Scorpius était bien à Serdaigle, et il s'était trouvé un excellent ami en la personne d'Albus Potter. Là, son père s'était montré un poil plus sceptique. Visiblement, il n'avait pas envisagé que les choses iraient jusque-là. Scorpius avait entendu beaucoup d'histoires au sujet d'Harry Potter et ses amis, la première étant qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais très bien entendus avec son père. En rencontrant Albus, il s'était en toute logique attendu à un garçon un peu orgueilleux sur les bords, prêt à le détester au premier regard. Eh bien, il s'était trompé. Parce qu'Albus était davantage du genre à se cacher pour éviter les fans hystériques qui lui courraient après dans l'espoir d'obtenir un autographe de son père, qu'à mépriser son prochain.

Ils s'étaient tout de suite très bien entendus. En revanche, la cohabitation avec la cousine d'Albus, entrée en même temps qu'eux à Poudlard, avait été un peu plus tendue au début. Rose Weasley était… une Gryffondor, une vraie. Comme tous les Weasley paraît-il. Et si elle s'entendait comme larron en foire avec Albus, ce n'était pas tout à fait le cas avec Scorpius, et au début, il le lui rendait bien.

Les Weasley et les Malefoy, c'était une très longue histoire. L'histoire d'une haine qui devait remonter aux débuts de la magie. Potter, passait encore, à la rigueur. Mais Weasley… Bref, Albus avait passé ses trois ou quatre premières années à Poudlard à essayer de réconcilier deux familles qui se détestaient depuis des temps immémoriaux. Le pire, c'est qu'il y avait à peu près réussi. Mais Scorpius n'avait jamais osé en faire part à ses parents. A son père, surtout. Il avait déjà fait beaucoup d'efforts envers les Potter, mais les Weasley… il ne fallait pas trop lui en demander non plus.

Mais depuis quelques temps, les choses se compliquaient un peu trop au goût de Scorpius.

« Ne fais pas cette tête, s'il te plaît, reprocha Albus. A te voir, on croirait que c'est la fin du monde. »

Il ne croyait pas si bien dire. Scorpius soupira de nouveau.

« Ecoute, Albus, j'apprécie ce que tu essayes de faire, mais…

- Tu ne vas pas recommencer ! le coupa son ami. Elle ne va pas te mordre. Tu lui dis, point final. Mais moi, j'en ai plus qu'assez de t'entendre soupirer. »

Ils s'arrêtèrent dans la cour principale. Scorpius se tourna vers Albus.

« Mais imagine que…

- Tu vois ? C'est précisément ce genre de trucs que je ne veux plus entendre. Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que ça fait, de t'écouter te lamenter des mois durant ?

- Pauvre chou. »

Contrarié, Scorpius repartit, laissant Albus en plan. Il pourrait au moins essayer d'être compréhensif. Qui est-ce qui l'avait entendu gémir des heures durant la première fois qu'il était tombé de son balai, hein ? Et qui l'avait sauvé d'un _Tentacula_ vénéneux en botanique en troisième année ? Et qui avait supporté sans broncher de l'entendre parler comme un lutin de Cornouailles à la suite d'une blague d'un goût douteux en cinquième année ? De quoi se plaignait-il ?

Il ne faisait que confier ses craintes à un ami. Il ne voyait pas exactement ce qu'Albus lui reprochait. Ou alors, Albus et lui n'avaient pas la même définition du mot "ami". Ils étaient censés se soutenir, non ? Se serrer les coudes ? Mais plutôt que de l'aider, Albus l'envoyait la tête la première dans le ravin. Il y avait de quoi perdre son sang-froid, non ?

« Scorpius ! Scorpius, attends ! »

Albus le rejoignit en courant.

« Je suis désolé, je me suis emporté. Mais il faut que tu comprennes que vous ne pouvez plus continuer comme ça. C'est pénible pour tout le monde, et surtout pour vous deux. »

Scorpius baissa les yeux.

« Ok. Mais imagine qu'elle ne ressente pas la même chose ? Qu'est-ce que je fais, moi ? »

Albus lui adressa un regard plein de compassion.

« Tu viens dire tout le mal que tu penses d'elle à tonton Albus ? »

* * *

><p>C'est ainsi que Scorpius se retrouva près du Lac Noir, alors que le soleil était sur le point de se coucher. Il ne faisait pas très chaud en ce milieu d'octobre. Un vent léger faisait onduler la surface du lac, qui reflétait le ciel nuageux comme un vaste miroir. Loin à l'ouest, le soleil qui disparaissait lentement derrière les montagnes noires jetait des rayons flamboyants sur les cimes de la forêt. L'automne était bien avancé, et les arbres étaient tout entier recouverts de leur parure couleur de rouille. Des feuilles rouges et dorées flottaient sur le lac comme des barques poussées par le vent.<p>

Perdu dans ses pensées, Scorpius ne l'entendit pas arriver. Il ne remarqua qu'elle était là que lorsqu'il sentit sa présence tiède et forte s'élever à ses côtés.

« Rappelle-moi d'étriper Albus quand ce sera fini, » marmonna-t-elle à voix basse.

Scorpius se figea.

« Toi aussi il t'a fait du chantage pour venir ici ?

- « Oh, Rose, allez, tu en as tellement envie… Tu sais, il s'en veut de ce qui est arrivé l'autre jour. Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fais le pour moi. Je n'en peux plus de vous voir vous disputer tout le temps, vous êtes mes meilleurs amis, ça me fend le cœur de vous voir comme ça, » singea-t-elle. Il aurait dû aller à Serpentard, ce traître. Papa aurait refusé qu'il mette un pied à la maison et j'aurais été tranquille. »

Donc Albus avait joué double jeu. Ce traître, il allait… Une bulle de fureur monta dans la gorge de Scorpius et se dégonfla aussitôt d'elle-même. A sa manière, Albus lui avait rendu service, même s'il s'y prenait d'une manière douteuse. La colère de Rose parut s'apaiser, et une expression songeuse grandit dans ses yeux noisette.

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent, et les deux jeunes gens se contentèrent de regarder le lac se transformer en brasier alors que les derniers rayons du soleil venaient en caresser la surface.

Scorpius chercha désespérément un moyen de relancer la conversation. Mais rien ne lui venait. Et le silence s'éternisa, chargé de gêne et de quelque chose que Scorpius ne parvint à définir.

Enfin, en bonne Gryffondor, Rose prit son courage à deux mains et se tourna vers lui.

« Albus mis à part... Je… Je voulais m'excuser. Pour l'autre jour. J'ai… J'ai été injuste avec toi. Et... »

Scorpius secoua la tête.

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. J'étais énervé moi aussi et... et mes paroles ont dépassé ma pensée. »

Rose acquiesça et un léger sourire étira ses lèvres. Aux derniers feux du soleil couchant, ses cheveux flamboyaient comme une auréole autour de son visage. Scorpius sourit à son tour.

Un silence plus léger s'installa. Scorpius regarda pensivement une feuille morte tourbillonner au gré du vent pour aller se perdre sur le lac, au milieu des autres. Il fallait qu'il le lui dise, mais comment ? Il ne voulait pas briser la paix fragile qu'ils venaient de rétablir.

Au bout d'un moment, Rose prit une grande inspiration.

« Scorpius ? »

Il se tourna vers elle. Elle rougissait.

« Je... Enfin... »

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge, sans oser le regarder.

« Parfois, j'ai l'impression que... qu'il y a des montagnes qui nous séparent. Et... Et parfois, je sens que tout pourrait être simple et merveilleux. Je... Je ne sais jamais quoi penser, Scorpius, tu comprends ? »

Elle se tourna vers lui, et Scorpius vit ses grands yeux noisette le supplier de comprendre. Mais il n'en avait pas besoin. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'elle ressentait. Parce qu'au fond de lui, le même tourbillon d'émotions contradictoires le laissait confus et irritable. C'est alors que les mots prirent sens dans son esprit, et il sentit un espoir fou l'envahir.

« Et ça me met en colère. Contre toi. Contre moi. »

Il acquiesça.

« Je comprends, » répondit-il.

Elle hocha la tête, rouge comme une tomate. Il détourna galamment le regard pour lui laisser le temps de se remettre de ses confidences, mais au fond de lui, une petite voix exultait. Il n'avait pas vraiment voulu croire que, peut-être, elle partageait ce qu'il ressentait, et... et soudain tout s'éclairait.

Il l'observa à la dérobée. Elle était vraiment jolie. Elle ressemblait à un esprit de l'Automne, avec ses cheveux roux toujours ébouriffés, ses grands yeux noisette et ses taches de rousseur. Elle ramena machinalement une longue boucle rousse derrière son oreille.

Une feuille jaune voltigea et vint se coincer dans sa tignasse. Scorpius se tourna vers la jeune fille, et la retira délicatement. Ses joues rosirent.

« Rose, je... Je ne sais pas trop comment te le dire. Je croyais qu'on ne pouvait que se détester, avec nos familles, nos parents, mais en fait, non. Et... »

Il balbutiait et savait qu'il devait avoir l'air ridicule, à essayer de se justifier pour une chose à laquelle il ne pouvait rien. Pourtant, Rose l'écoutait attentivement, sans avoir l'air de vouloir se moquer de lui.

« Et Albus a raison. Je ne peux pas continuer à faire comme si de rien n'était. Je ne veux pas continuer à me disputer tout le temps avec toi. Et après ce que tu viens de dire, je… Enfin, bref. Alors... euh... Rose... Est-ce que... »

La suite resta bloquée dans sa gorge. Pas qu'il ne veuille pas le dire, mais… il avait l'impression que s'il prononçait les quelques mots qu'il avait en tête, il sauterait à pieds joints dans un ravin, et il n'était pas sûr de savoir comment faire pour remonter. C'était une sensation étrange, surtout pour lui, qui tenait tant à paraître sûr de lui. Ne pas montrer que l'on avait peur, c'était un moyen de maîtriser la situation. Et là, il ne maîtrisait absolument rien.

Rose lui adressa un léger sourire, très doux, et Scorpius se sentit fondre.

« Je parle trop, c'est ça ? » demanda-t-il.

Le sourire de la jeune fille s'élargit.

« Je te le dit tout le temps, non ? » répondit-elle.

Scorpius sourit à son tour. Il tendit la main à Rose qui la prit sans hésiter. Lentement, ils se rapprochèrent. Scorpius se perdit dans le regard noisette de la jeune fille, emporté par les tourbillons dorés de ses iris. Le soleil dansait dans ses cheveux roux. Légèrement hésitant, il leva la main et laissa le bout de ses doigts glisser sur la peau blanche de sa joue. Elle frissonna et sourit. Sentir son souffle effleurer ses lèvres avait de quoi le rendre fou. C'est elle qui combla les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient. La suite se perdit dans le tourbillon d'émotions et de confusion qui embrouilla l'esprit du jeune homme.

A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent. Rose souriait toujours. Scorpius noua ses bras dans son dos et soupira. Il venait d'embrasser Rose Weasley, et il n'était absolument pas contre le fait de recommencer, mais...

« Mon père va me tuer, murmura-t-il.

- Tu veux dire que _mon _père va _te _tuer, » corrigea-t-elle.

Scorpius secoua la tête. Le sourire de Rose s'élargit encore. Elle se nicha contre lui et une bouffée de tendresse le submergea.

« Qu'ils essayent seulement, murmura-t-elle, et ils verront de quoi une Weasley en colère est capable. On étripe Albus tout de suite, ou on le laisse mariner encore un peu ? »

Scorpius eut un sourire en coin. Foi de Malefoy, il n'était pas dit qu'Albus allait s'en tirer à si bon compte.

« Qu'il marine. Après tout, tout ça c'est de sa faute. »

Elle acquiesça, une lueur espiègle dans les yeux.

« Excellente idée. Et si tu m'embrassais en attendant ?

- Excellente idée, mademoiselle Weasley. »

**FIN**


	2. Chapter 2

_Le coin de l'auteure :_

Bonsoir !

Cette histoire n'appelait techniquement pas de suite. Mais il s'avère que j'ai des lecteurs adorables et enthousiastes et que je pourrais faire n'importe quoi pour qu'ils soient contents. Du coup, j'ai écrit la suite qu'ils me réclamaient à cor et à cri (j'exagère peut-être un chouïa, là...) En tout cas, voilà la suite, avec la réaction des parents. Je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser, à vous de me le dire.

Bonne lecture !

Bises ;)

Peaseblossom

_Disclaimer _: cf. chapitre 1

_Réponse aux reviews anonymes : _

11 février 2015 : **Guest : **merci beaucoup ! Je suis très contente que ça t'ait plu. J'avoue que le deuxième OS n'était pas du tout prévu au programme, mais c'était assez drôle à écrire. ^^ Merci de ton passage et de ta review. Bises ;)

* * *

><p>Hermione se glissa entre les couvertures du lit et se blottit contre Ron. Sa peau dégageait une chaleur bienvenue et elle s'empressa de coller ses pieds gelés contre ses mollets tièdes. Il grommela avant de refermer les bras autour d'elle.<p>

Le matin-même, ils avaient déposé Rose et Hugo à Londres, sur les quais du Poudlard Express. Les vacances de Noël s'étaient, encore une fois, terminées trop tôt à son goût. Elle aimait tellement profiter de ses enfants… Quand ils étaient à Poudlard, elle avait l'impression de ne pas les voir grandir. Même si elle devait bien admettre que leur absence prolongée avait quelques points positifs, en particulier quand venait l'heure de se mettre au lit…

Elle secoua la tête en réprimant un léger fou rire et ses pensées se tournèrent vers un autre sujet fâcheux.

« Tu sais, Ron, je crois que Rose est amoureuse. »

Elle sentit la respiration de son mari se bloquer une brève seconde.

« Je te demande pardon ?

- Oh, ne joue pas à ça avec moi, gronda gentiment Hermione. Tu as parfaitement compris ce que j'ai dit. »

Un silence songeur, s'abattit sur la chambre baignée de pénombre.

Pendant toutes les vacances, Rose lui avait semblée étonnamment rêveuse. De temps à autre, un sourire passait sur ses lèvres comme une ombre, sans raison apparente. Et elle avait passé des heures entières dans sa chambre, à envoyer des hiboux et à attendre leur retour avec une impatience à peine contenue, ce qui était loin d'être dans ses habitudes. Pour elle, il n'y avait guère de doutes à avoir. Rose était amoureuse.

« Tu en es sûre ? Elle te l'a dit ? » demanda avidement Ron au bout d'un temps nécessaire à la digestion de l'information.

Hermione leva les yeux au plafond. Vu qu'ils étaient dans le noir presque complet, cela n'eut pas grand effet mais qu'importe.

« Non, elle ne me l'a pas dit. Mais une mère sait voir ce genre de choses. »

Elle put presque voir une expression renfrognée se peindre sur le visage de Ron malgré l'obscurité. Néanmoins, il ne remit pas en cause son intuition, ce qui était déjà beaucoup. Ron était du genre à polémiquer pour un oui ou pour un non.

N'empêche, Ron était beaucoup trop surprotecteur avec sa fille. Hermione avait légitimement pu penser qu'en lui donnant le temps de se faire à l'idée qu'un jour, sa petite fille chérie lui échapperait, que quelqu'un parviendrait à lui voler son cœur, il ne jouerait pas au père jaloux et suspicieux. Mais de toute évidence, elle avait encore du pain sur la planche.

« De qui crois-tu qu'elle pourrait être…amoureuse ? »

Ce mot semblait lui écorcher la langue. Et elle voyait bien qu'il était tendu. Hermione songea mentalement à avoir une petite discussion avec Rose avant qu'elle n'annonce officiellement la chose devant son père, histoire qu'elle ne joue pas à la brute de décoffrage qu'elle pouvait être parfois. Elle tenait ça de son père. Et Merlin merci, Hugo n'avait pas récupéré ce travers typiquement Weasley. Elle avait déjà bien assez à faire avec deux représentants de l'espère à demeure.

« Le fils de Neville, peut-être ? réfléchit-il à voix haute. Ou peut-être l'un des jumeaux de Luna ? Ils s'entendaient bien, non ?

- Ron, tu ne facilites vraiment pas les choses, tu sais ? soupira-t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore dit ? » s'indigna-t-il.

Elle secoua la tête. Elle se releva pour pouvoir regarder son mari. Malgré l'obscurité générale, un faible rayon de lune faisait briller ses yeux comme deux étoiles d'obsidienne.

« Ce n'est pas parce que tout le monde savait avant nous que nous allions finit mariés qu'il faut que ce soit la même chose pour tes enfants. Laisse-les faire leur choix. C'est leur vie, pas la tienne. »

Ron grommela quelque chose qu'elle ne comprit pas mais qu'elle n'aurait sûrement pas apprécié. Elle décida de passer outre et posa la tête sur le torse de Ron.

« Je préférerais quand même que…

- Ne va pas embêter Rose avec ça, le coupa Hermione d'un ton définitif. Je te l'ai dit pour que ne réagisses pas bêtement le jour où elle se décidera à nous en parler, pas pour que tu la fliques. C'est son secret. »

Ron ne protesta pas et la chambre retomba dans le silence. Hermione laissa Ron méditer sur la question et entreprit de s'endormir, bercée par les battements réguliers de son cœur qui s'accordait si bien au sien.

Puis soudain :

« Hermione, ça veut dire quoi « fliquer » ? »

* * *

><p>« Scorpius nous cache quelque chose, » décréta Drago.<p>

Astoria leva les yeux de son livre. Son mari retira sa robe de chambre et se glissa à ses côtés. Il avait son air pensif des mauvais jours, ceux où quelque chose l'inquiète et où une ride d'inquiétude barre son front.

« Et quoi donc ? » fit-elle en cherchant son marque-page.

Drago souffla la chandelle sur sa table de chevet. Il se contorsionna, faisait gémir les lattes du sommier et se tourna vers elle.

« Je ne sais pas. Mais il a été distant pendant toutes les vacances, comme s'il avait peur qu'on apprenne qu'il avait fait quelque chose de louche. Il avait l'air presque soulagé de prendre le train. Tu te rends compte ? Ce n'était jamais arrivé. Je te dis qu'il nous cache quelque chose. »

Astoria réprima un sourire amusé. Sous les airs de grand seigneur qu'il voulait se donner, Drago était un père possessif et excessif, dans le bon comme dans le mauvais sens, bien plus qu'elle n'aurait pu l'imaginer, à la vérité. A dire vrai, elle n'aurait jamais réussi à voir son mari en papa gâteau et pourtant, c'était bien arrivé. Quand Scorpius était petit, c'était tellement drôle de le surprendre dans des positions aussi étranges qu'inattendues ou adresser des grimaces improbables à son fils. Mais depuis peu, il se rendait compte que Scorpius grandissait, qu'un jour il partirait en les laissant seuls dans ce grand manoir silencieux. Et elle était certaine que cette perspective effrayait Drago bien plus qu'il ne voudrait jamais l'admettre.

« Pourquoi tout de suite penser au pire ? Tu ne crois pas qu'il pourrait simplement être amoureux ? » répondit-elle en refermant son livre.

Elle posa l'ouvrage sur sa propre table de chevet et se tourna vers son mari. Une mèche blonde pendouillait piteusement sur son front et elle la remit tendrement en place. Son regard gris était perplexe.

« Amoureux ? Non, impossible.

- Qu'est-ce que ça a de si improbable ? répliqua-t-elle doucement. Il a seize ans, ce serait tout à fait normal. Ne me dis pas que tu n'es jamais tombé amoureux à seize ans. »

Astoria se rendit compte trop tard de son erreur. Une ombre passa sur le front de Drago. Il bascula sur le dos et fixa le plafond.

« J'étais bien trop occupé à sauver ma peau. »

Elle n'aurait jamais dû évoquer cette période. Elle savait que de temps à autre, les souvenirs trop violents de ce qui s'était passé plus de vingt ans plus tôt l'empêchaient de dormir. Astoria souffla sa chandelle pour se donner une contenance et masquer le trouble qu'il lirait dans ses yeux. Elle essayait simplement de le tranquilliser quant à la situation de leur fils. Souplement, elle fit volte-face et s'allongea. Elle pencha la tête pour la poser sur l'épaule de son mari.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit Drago, pourquoi Scorpius aurait honte d'être amoureux ? Il n'aurait pas été si… angoissé si ce n'était que ça.

- Mais si c'était vraiment grave, il nous en aurait parlé. »

Le reniflement peu convaincu de Drago fut on ne peut plus éloquent. Astoria soupira. Depuis deux ou trois ans, Drago et Scorpius ne savaient plus comment se parler. Un effet secondaire du malaise adolescent et de la crise de la quarantaine conjuguées, selon Astoria. Elle voyait mal comment expliquer la distance qui s'était progressivement installée entre les deux hommes de sa vie.

« Il m'en aurait parlé à moi, » insista fermement Astoria.

Et c'était la vérité. Sa relation avec son fils était beaucoup plus détendue. Si quelque chose l'avait sérieusement inquiété, il lui en aurait parlé à elle, même s'il avait eu trop peur d'en parler à son père.

« Cesse de te faire du souci, conseilla-t-elle en se nichant contre lui. Je suis certaine qu'il va bien. »

* * *

><p>Le quai 9 ¾ était bondé, grandes vacances oblige. Un brouhaha informe planait sur la voie comme à chaque fin d'année scolaire. Le Poudlard Express venait tout juste d'entrer en gare et les premiers élèves commençaient à en descendre. Des exclamations de joie, des appels fusaient dans tous les sens.<p>

Bref, une joyeuse pagaille.

Scorpius se tourna vers Rose, le regard vide et angoissé. Sa nervosité n'avait cessé de grimper depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la gare de Pré-au-Lard. La veille, ils avaient décidé de ne plus se cacher face à leurs parents, ne serait-ce que pour ne pas devoir rester éloignés l'un de l'autre durant les deux mois des vacances scolaires. Et depuis, Scorpius était tendu.

Rose était un peu inquiète elle aussi mais tâchait de ne rien en montrer. Elle était à peu près certaine que sa mère se doutait de quelque chose et elle lui faisait confiance pour tempérer la réaction de son père. Mais visiblement, Scorpius n'avait pas les mêmes assurances. Elle avait eu beau lui dire que leurs parents étaient des adultes responsables qui ne se risqueraient pas à causer un esclandre en public, il n'avait pas semblé du tout rassuré.

Et à présent, c'était à leur tour de descendre du train et Scropius était pâle comme la mort. Rose le força à la regarder dans les yeux.

« Respire, Scorpius, ordonna-t-elle. Tout va très bien se passer.

- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. »

La jeune fille pencha la tête sur le côté, agacée.

« On était d'accord et je refuse de renoncer maintenant. Il faudra bien qu'ils s'y fassent, décréta-t-elle. Et s'ils ne sont pas contents, c'est leur problème.

- Eh, vous descendez là ! pesta une voix derrière eux.

- Une seconde ! » rétorqua Rose.

Son regard brun se tourna de nouveau vers son petit-ami.

« Détends-toi. Ne leur montre pas que tu as peur et personne ne sera blessé. »

Sur ce, elle poussa Scorpius qui se retrouva bien obligé de descendre sur le quai. La foule était tellement compacte que c'était à peine s'il avait assez de place pour poser sa valise. Il se tourna mécaniquement vers Rose et tendit le bras pour l'aider à descendre sa volumineuse malle. La jeune fille descendit à son tour, soudain étourdie par le bruit. Un panache de fumée échappa à la locomotive avec un long sifflement et se dispersa comme une brume grisâtre sur le quai.

Ils se décalèrent pour laisser les autres sortir à leur tour. Rose glissa sa main dans celle de Scorpius et la serra, autant pour sentir la chaleur de sa peau que pour le rassurer de sa présence. Il s'y accrocha fermement, les doigts raides.

« Je suis là, » souffla-t-elle à son oreille.

Il tourna son regard bleu vers elle, tâchant de paraître aussi impassible qu'il le pouvait. Elle balaya tendrement une mèche blonde de son front en lui souriant d'un air rassurant. Elle se haussa sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser Scorpius.

Un hoquet de stupeur sur sa droite la força à se détacher à contrecœur du jeune homme. Elle se tourna vers les intrus et croisa le regard abasourdi de son père. Jusque-là, rien d'inattendu. Elle vit sa mère lui envoyer un coup de coude dans les côtes et lui adresser un regard empli d'un avertissement ferme. Puis elle se tourna vers le jeune couple.

« Bonjour, Rose.

- Maman ! »

La jeune fille se précipita pour la serrer dans ses bras. Elles se séparèrent après quelques secondes.

« Ton frère n'est pas avec toi ? s'étonna sa mère.

- Non. Il a fait le voyage avec ses amis. »

Elles échangèrent un sourire complice et au fond d'elle, Rose sentit un léger poids s'en aller. Parce qu'elle savait bien que Drago Malefoy et sa mère ne s'étaient jamais très bien entendus et qu'il demeurait un risque qu'elle n'accepte pas très bien que sa fille sorte avec le fils du concerné.

« Bonjour, Scorpius, » ajouta-t-elle doucement à l'attention du jeune homme.

Cela sembla réveiller Ron de son apathie et il en profita pour fusiller Scorpius du regard. Le jeune homme préféra concentrer son attention sur le visage plus ouvertement amical d'Hermione, ce que Rose ne pouvait vraiment pas lui reprocher.

« Bonjour, madame Weasley, salua-t-il poliment.

- Scorpius, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? intervint une voix impatiente. Ça fait une éternité qu'on t'attend. »

Rose vit Scorpius fermer les yeux. « Les ennuis commencent, » soupira-t-elle intérieurement. Elle se rapprocha imperceptiblement de son petit-ami.

« Papa, Maman. »

Mais Drago Malefoy ne l'écoutait plus et gardait le regard fixé sur les Weasley. Un silence tendu s'installa.

« Ne me dis pas que c'est ce que je pense… » gronda le père de Scorpius d'une voix étonnamment grave.

Rose décida de prendre les choses en main et entrelaça ses doigts à ceux de Scorpius.

« J'ai bien peur que oui, » répondit-elle.

L'atmosphère devint soudain polaire. Ron et Drago Malefoy se dévisageait avec cet éclat hostile dans le regard qu'elle avait tant redouté de voir. « Ce sont des adultes responsables, s'admonesta-t-elle mentalement. Ils ne vont pas s'entretuer. Respire. »

Fort heureusement, Hermione avait un don pour la diplomatie, ce qui n'était pas plus mal pour une aspirante Ministre de la Magie. Rose lui aurait sauté au cou pour la remercier si elle avait pu.

« Comment allez-vous Astoria ? » demanda-t-elle affablement.

La mère de Scorpius parut décontenancée une brève seconde mais elle renvoya un sourire hésitant à Hermione.

« Très bien, je vous remercie. Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici. Vous devez avoir énormément de travail avec votre candidature. »

Hermione sourit.

« Oh oui, mais je garde toujours un peu de temps pour mes enfants. »

Rose sentit Scorpius se détendre légèrement mais son regard restait bloqué sur son père qui n'avait pas lâché Ron des yeux. Tous deux se dévisageaient comme s'ils envisageaient sérieusement de se sauter à la gorge. Une veine violacée battait furieusement sous l'oreille de son père, ce qui ne la rassurait guère.

« Papa ! »

Ça, c'était Hugo. L'enthousiasme de son frère retomba dès qu'il sentit l'atmosphère glaciale qui régnait sur cette partie du quai.

« Hugo ! s'écria Hermione. Merlin tout-puissant, tu as encore grandi, toi. »

Ron tapota la tête de son fils d'un air distrait et s'éloigna. Rose le regarda faire, les sourcils froncés. Qu'est-ce que… C'est à ce moment qu'elle se rendit compte que le père de Scorpius avait profité de la confusion occasionnée par l'arrivée d'Hugo pour s'éclipser également. La jeune fille eut soudain un mauvais pressentiment. La situation lui échappait totalement, à supposer qu'elle l'ait eu en main à un moment ou à un autre. Elle échangea un regard avec Scorpius qui lui, semblait tout à fait paniqué. Elle lui enjoignit du regard de se calmer.

Rose se haussa sur la pointe des pieds, espérant apercevoir une tête blonde ou rousse, quelque part dans la marée humaine qui peu à peu se dirigeait vers la barrière. C'était tellement facile de disparaître dans une telle foule… Par les caleçons de Merlin, qu'est-ce qui leur était passé par la tête ?

La jeune fille croisa le regard de sa mère qui remarqua immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Dès qu'elle constata l'absence conjointe de son mari et de Drago, elle leva les yeux au ciel. Et en même temps, Rose vit s'allumer une inquiétude sourde dans son regard.

« Ces hommes… » maugréa-t-elle.

De son côté, Scorpius discutait à voix basse avec sa mère.

« Si ton père fait une bêtise, je te jure que je l'étripe, gronda Hermione. Tu l'as vu partir ?

- Quelque part par-là, fit Rose, mais avec cette foule, c'est dur à dire.

- Ils n'ont pas pu aller bien loin. Ils doivent bien se douter qu'on va les chercher. Mais quels imbéciles… »

Elles furent toutes deux rejointes par Scorpius et sa mère.

« C'était à prévoir, nota Astoria avec justesse.

- Ils auraient pu faire un effort, tout de même. Où ont-ils pu aller ? »

Ils passèrent les minutes suivantes à aller et venir le long du quai qui commençait sérieusement à se vider à la recherche des deux pères fugueurs. En vain. Merlin seul savait où ils avaient pu aller se fourrer. Rose sentait l'agacement la gagner en même temps que l'inquiétude. Si son père n'était pas si borné… Si… S'il avait pu abandonner quelques minutes son étroitesse d'esprit… Peut-être qu'ils n'en seraient pas là.

« Ils n'ont pas pu disparaître comme ça…. » soupira Astoria.

Finalement, ils n'eurent pas à chercher beaucoup plus longtemps. Une poignée de minutes plus tard, Ron et Drago revenaient l'un à côté de l'autre, pas souriants mais nettement plus détendus. Et accessoirement, le premier arborait un bel œil au beurre noir, et l'autre une lèvre fendue et une arcade sourcilière en sang.

Hermione et Astoria échangèrent un regard empli de soulagement, d'indignation et d'exaspération. Mais les deux hommes se dirigèrent directement vers Rose et Scorpius, sans accorder d'attention au regard furibond de leur épouse respective.

« Pas de blague avec ma fille, » prévint sévèrement Ron à l'adresse de Scorpius.

Le jeune homme déglutit et hocha frénétiquement la tête.

« Mais ça vaut pour toi aussi, Weasley, » ajouta Drago en regardant Ron.

Hermione et Astoria les rejoignirent à ce moment et se mirent en devoir de réprimander leur mari comme il se doit pour leur imbécilité chronique.

Rose se tourna vers Scorpius.

« Finalement, ça ne s'est pas _si_ mal passé, » fit-elle avec un sourit hésitant.

Scorpius lui adressa un sourire tout aussi incertain.

« Tu as sans doute raison. »

Il glissa un bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille et elle appuya la tête contre son épaule.

« Au moins, personne n'est mort, » murmura-t-il.


End file.
